Captain Underpants
Captain Underpants is a fictional superhero who is the star of Dav Pilkey's children's novel series with the same name. When his two friends, George Beard and Harold Hutchins bought a 3D Hypno Ring and hypnotised their grumpy principal, Mr. Krupp, he turns into Captain Underpants to fight crime every time he hears the snap of the fingers. Entrance: Snap of the Fingers Somebody snaps their fingers and Captain Underpants immediately jumps in cheering "Tra La La!". Move Origin Ever since Mr. Krupp got hypnotised, he turns into Captain Underpants everytime someone snaps their fingers. Neutral B: Underwear Stretch Hold B and Captain Underpants will charge his shot. Then, release B to fire the underwear. If it touches somebody, they will be blinded and confused (including CPU players) rather than damaged. If player 1 is hit by underwear, it will block the screen preventing you from seeing the stage. There are only two ways to get the underwear of your face. One way is by performing attacks. The other way is by getting the underwear knocked off by another character. Move Origin In the first Captain Underpants novel, the waistband warrior stopped Dr. Nappy and foiled his evil plans by shooting underwear at his face so he couldn't see. After he, George and Harold escaped a warehouse explosion, he hung the underwear attached to Dr. Nappy next to a prison so the police know to arrest him once they returned. Side B: Toiletrope Hold B and Captain Underpants will throw toiletpaper to create a rope. Use the controller to decide where the toiletsheets are placed. Release B to swing on the toiletrope and he finishes with a kick. If somebody touches the toiletpaper, they will stick to it until the waistband warrior swings past them. If he gets hit while swinging, the toiletrope will break. After swinging on the toiletrope, the pieces of toilet paper will descend to the ground. If you walk on one, it will slip you over. Move Origin In the third Captain Underpants novel, Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds (long title isn't it?), Captain Underpants, George and Harold made it into Zorx, Klax and Jennifer's spaceship and found a way to destroy the ship. After a red alert, Captain Underpants suggested they can use the toiletpaper in the cell to swing out of the window before the whole ship blows up. After the three friends swung out using the toiletpaper, it snapped but they managed to escape safely. Up B: Super Power Juice Captain Underpants drinks some Super Power Juice which enables him to fly. To fly up, press the C button. Gravity can not pull the waistband warrior down with these powers. Everytime to touch someone it will give them damage. Moving left or right makes him move quicker. You can tap B to shoot underwear. Unlike the Neutral B, it causes damage rather than confusion. When 20 seconds is up or the A button is pressed, he will spin around helplessly and stops flying. Move Origin In the third novel, a giant man eating plant had trapped Captain Underpants into its mouth. To free the waistband warrior, George and Harold had no choice but to pour Super Power Juice into his mouth so he could break free and fight back. The juice gave him super powers including the ability to fly for the rest of the novel series. Down B: Goosy-Grow 4000 Captain Underpants picks up an odd looking machine made by Professor Poopypants (or Tippy Tinkle Trousers). He can still walk and jump around fine, but if you press B, a lazer will be shot at a random direction. Depending on where a character gets hit by the lazer, that body part will get bigger. This makes the opponent an easier target to others. However any attack or action involving that grown body part will be more efficient. (E.G. Leg Attacks get stronger if the leg has grown and also makes the character slower due to size.) This affect only lasts for 10 seconds each time and after that, it will shrink back to its normal size. If the waistband warrior presses Down B again, or gets hit, he'll drop the machine. Then, it will shoot randomly on its own. Jumping on the machine is the only way to destroy it. NOTE: This move might be changed and given to Professor PoopyPants instead. Move Origin This is actually something originally used by Professor PoopyPants. In the fourth novel, Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants, he aimed the Goosy-Grow 4000 at an invention called the Gerbil Jogger 2000. This caused it to grow ten storeys high. After nearly an hour, the puny professer made it to the cockpit and used one of the Gerbil Jogger 2000's bionic arms to pick up the Shrinky Pig 2000, and used it to shrink the school down. He also used the Goosy-Grow 4000 to enlarge a pencil so he could write coded nicknames on a big billboard so he can laugh at everyone's new names the same way as they did to his. Even though this moveset was made before Professor Poopypants' confirmation, the idea is that Captain Underpants had somehow stolen this invention from Professor Poopypants. Final Smash: Exteremily Graphic Violence Captain Underpants will fly to a random opponent or stage enemy, if there is one, and attacks him or her with a boulder in a two frame Flip-O-Rama style. More hits are made by shaking the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Move Origin In all Captain Underpants novels, there are certain pages for two frame animations requiring the reader to flip both pages using their right thumb and right index finger. They also need their left hand to support the book while flipping. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: "Ouchies!" KO Sound #2: "Hey Bub!" Star KO Sound: "HELP ME?!?! Screen KO Sound: "Mummy?" Up Taunt: Cheers "I SUMMON THE POWER OF UNDERPANTY WORLD!" Side Taunt: Yells "Get over here, bub!" Down Taunt: Shakes his butt. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: "Never underestimate the power of underwear!" Option #2: "I fight for Truth, Justice and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony." Option #3 (only to villains): The loser runs away and the waistband warrior chases him or her yelling "Stop in the name of underwear!" Losage: Rain pours all over Captain Underpants, turning him back into the grumpy principal, Mr. Krupp. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Points his index finger up, dancing. Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Turns and does an upper kick from behind him. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Kicks with his leg. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Grabs like he's about to hug. Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Jumps and stomps on the opponent. Moveset Music Donkey Kong 64- Fungi Forest Race KO Sounds and Taunts Music The Flintstones (SNES)- Boss Battle Victory Music Dav Pilkey- The Adventures of Captain Underpants Song Angry Boss Codec Jeremy: Tra-La-La! Angry Boss: Are you pretending to Be Captain Underpants? Jeremy: That's Right Boss! He Wears Underwear and Fights Crime! Angry Boss: No Wonder He's So Brave and Strong...for a fat guy. Jeremy: And Beware his Final Smash! He Can Hit You With A Boulder Many Times! It's pretty violent. Angry Boss: Whoa! That Reminds Me, Can You Tell Him To Kick Bruceton's Butt? Jeremy: OK then. Classic Safari Story "" Classic Safari Theme Dav Pilkey- The Adventures of Captain Underpants' Song Classic Safari Ending Classic Safari Quotes Victory Quotes "" Losing Quote "" Rival Scripts Bold= Captain Underpants' lines Personal Data Height * Weight *1000 Sicknesses * * * Powers *1 * * * *Superpowered Flight * Hobbies * * * ﻿Nationality * America Role in World of Light When Galeem shoots out his beams of light, Captain Underpants pulls out a giant underwear in order to protect himself and George and Harold. George and Harold were turned into spirits and Captain Underpants was vaporized and put under Galeem's imprisonment. He is found in the Story Time sub-area in the Light Realm. Trivia * Before the Final Smash was shown, there was a warning sign about violence. This is based on the warning notices that appear before some Flip-O-Ramas in the Captain Underpants books as a joke, rather than an actual warning to parents and young readers. * At the end of the moveset, a poll was announced for who should get the next moveset. You can vote for either Maxwell from Scribblenauts, Horrid Henry or Papa Louie. * He is one of the three Book characters in All Star Smashers. The other two being Greg Heffley and Professor Poopypants. Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fat Category:Superheroes Category:Book Character Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:All Star Smashers Category:Speech Bubble speaker Category:Captain Underpants Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Not So Grumps Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Hero or Villain Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Form Category:Celebrities Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters